2008-06-05 - Coming Out Calamity
Coruscant: Gendaryll Restaurant and Public Park Clean white stonework opens into the a large circular crossing where wide bridges meet from the north and south. The center of this crossing has been set with large planters where a well-trimmed lawn is dotted with tiny red Pop Flowers. The long, lazy branches of several Droop Trees brush their tips against the grass, creating natural tents that provide shelter from sun and wind, and the center of the small park a cool pond is filled with Paradise Fish that dart like multi-colored blaster bolts through the water. To the west, the circular crossing joins with a wide platform extending from the rear of the Hotel Gendaryll and its massive golden dome. This platform is half-covered with a canopy of some translucent silver cloth that twinkles and glitters like a starry sky. Beneath the canopy stands a bar of dark brown wood, polished and trimmed with gold. Small round tables have been scattered across this patio, and sumptuous culinary delights are served to guests of the restaurant by glimmering golden model C3 Droids. Across the way to the east the crossing is barred by an array of transparisteel doorways set in the side of the tall, hammer-head shaped tower of silver. A large sign above the doors proclaims the tower to be The Coruscant Medical Academy and Treatment Center. It is late in the day and here under the silver canopy of the Gendaryll Restaurant all is cool and breezy thanks to a fortunate change in the wind. It is clear and the fragrance of the nearby lawn is heavy in the air. Under the canopy, the tables and chairs of the restaurant have been cleared away for a private event, leaving a wide area for dancing with tables at the perimeter for guests to relax and speak quietly. In the corner is a chamber orchestra that is presently playing a sweet prelude to some larger piece, its strings alive and dancing themselves. At the head of the large area is a table where sits the king and queen of Alderaan, the queen on the king's right. And on his left is a young woman. Servant droids loiter around to make sure all glasses are full as this ball appears to be getting underway with guests arriving. A man in a long coat wanders into the restaurant. He sits down in a metal chair, at a table, and idly watches what occurs around him. A hood is pulled over his head to keep most of his face from view. Anneke is looking around the area with a nervous look on her face, hands folded in front of herself and idly fidgetting with her skirts to make minute adjustments only she seems able to notice. Then she looks over towards Breha for a moment, "Is everything ok? My hair? The necklace? The skirt?" She asks, her words quite rapid. Breha turns to Anneke and smiles encouragingly. "You look beautiful, my dear. Don't be nervous. This ball is for you. Enjoy it." The queen nods then and turns to Bail. "Sire, perhaps now would be an appropriate time to get the ball underway?" Bail nods to Breha, a bit of tension on his face. Pushing away from the table and standing, the King holds out his hand to Anneke. The King's action is a signal to the musicians who finish their lead in and start to play something to dance to. Assurances not to be nervous or not, Anneke still looks nervous as can be. A veritable fish out of water. She is taking deep breaths and trying to compose herself and look calm, though. Breha rises beside her king and addresses the gathering as the music ends. "Ladies and gentlemen. we welcome you all to this ball where we have the honor along with our husband the king of Alderaan of welcoming into formal society a young lady of impressive talent and fortitude, Anneke of Taanab." If trumpets could sound to herald the arrival of this new guest, they would, but few truly know the proud and noble heritage of the being that makes its way into the restaurant. Deleterious A. Cahoot the First of His Name, King of the Landing Pad and Lord Protector of Amusement, now enters in all his splendor. At some point before the event, it seems the Kowakian monarch obtained a red silk suit. Or, at least, someone got it for him. While his regal form is the very essence of discipline, he seems a bit displeased with the clothing, a fact made evident by his continuous gnawing of the sleeves. In fact, the lizard may not exactly strike as someone who knows where he is or cares. Golden eyes filled with the wisdom of ages upon a throne scan the area in search of food. "Gnyah!" he tells a waiter. "Certainly, sir." Ah, how grand he looks, this Monkey-Lizard with his suit now holding a glass of champagne and staring at it. Another steps towards the gathering. Graham is dressed a bit diffrent his travel cloak changed for a pressed white one, the hood is removed allowing him to be seen clearly. He stops on the outer tim of the group watching for a moment but not moving further yet. Anneke looks over towards Breha as she is introduced, a soft rosey red color coming to her cheeks as it is done so, and then steps forward to drop into a curtsey towards the crowd. Though for the moment she is remaining very quiet. Fresh out of afternoon classes, those he did attend, yet fashionably late to change into something more formal - a clean suit of silk, crested of House L'hnnar on the left breast - Liam L'hnnar, dutifully attends such formalities in place of his guardian. Appearing as out of place as the maiden of honor, the pre-pubescent boy grumps around the further reaches of the festivities, resigning himself to the free food and little else, one cheek stuffed with a particularly succulent tart. A large guy in blastech armor slowly walks towards the restaurant, he is calm as usual, he joins the people who are at the ball and tries not to take too much attention... The King claps politely as Anneke is introduced. Bending over, he smiles and whispers something to Anneke. The man in the long coat idly looks over his dirty, darkened fingernails. He claps when the young woman is introduced, then leans back in his chair. Terienn enters the crossroads from the bridge to the south. Deleterious sniffs at his champagne for a few moments and then chugs it down. As people clap for the newly introduced Anneke, he looks around in clear bewilderment before he mimics their actions. Breha looks out at the gathering and then waves for Anneke and her husband to follow as she passes around their table and out onto the floor. The queen's handmaiden's form a lane and they toss rose petals from baskets, forming a red colored lane. Breha calls out, "Guests of the king, we bid you all come forward and welcome Anneke with all your hearts. Anneke looks back towards the king as she is spoke to, and then smiles towards him, nodding affirmatively as she responds to whatever was just asked to her. Though then she stands there at the end of the lane, and looks briefly towards the Queen too. And then towards the aisle. An obvious look of askance as to whether she should walk down it or wait. It's not exactly crashing the party if you don't intend to party. The bubbling applause for the young politician gives a young officer the opportunity to slip in unobtrusively. Terienn sidles into hte back of the crowd in her untilitarien, drab, out-of-place uniform, and starts glancing around looking for people. Oh, right. He's supposed to be clapping, but it's much a hassle when hands are full of cream puffs. Maybe a balancing act could accomplish both - it /is/ rude to put stuff back after you've held it. A single half-clap, Liam manages, of course, everyone else is done by that point, and it only earns him a cream puff on the floor. The boy's eyes dart up to scan the onlookers. Good, the girl's got their attention. The tragic treat finds itself carefully toed under a tablecloth. Bail follows Breha and Anneke away from the table and onto the floor. For now, the King is content to remain silent and allow his Queen to direct the proceedings. His eyes sweep those assembled, stopping here and there for a better look at certain beings. The man seated in the chair stands up and approaches the King, Queen, and Anneke. Long, mangey hair is swept back while he moves into the line to greet the young woman. Breha waves for the gathering to come forward and the first ladies and gentlemen do so, taking their cue as they proceed up the lane of rose petals to Anneke and greeting her with gifts of flower as they state their names and from where they hail. More Alderaanian handmaidens are on hand to take away the flowers before the young lady is overwhelmed. As each approaches, the King of Alderaan is sure to note their names. A datapad is produced from a pocket and Bail taps in commands now and then. Out from under the table that Liam pushes the tart comes Deleterious A. Cahoot, munching away. Food should never go to waste. "Gnagh," he tells the young boy, mouth full, before following the crowd that appears to be heading for Anneke. Not immediately seeing anyone that she needs to talk to, Terienn slowly starts walking a perimeter around the restaurant. Her keen brown eyes are still scanning the assemblage for pertinent individuals. Too late for that, but right now instinct is taking over and Anneke smiles and grins sheepishly as she is introduced to so many different people. She's bobbing like... a fishing bob. Curtsey, curtsey, curtsey. Hand held out to gentlemen, smile to other women. Names given. Brief comments made to each other. Then she notices the man coming forward with the mangey hair. "Hello." She greets. Taking advantage of the line of people who stand and reach out to press hands with the king, queen, and the little princess, a very tall Togruta moves out of the shadows and through the line. He pushes one frail old lady down who was literally quivering with excitement. But as the people move around him and object loudly, a Blaster is drawn and pointed straight at Anneke. The Togruta speaks basic with a rasping sound in his throat, "Alright! Nobody be a hero and I don't riddle the little girl's face with holes! I see hands move, or I see any ROBED FIGURES start mumbling spells and I pull the trigger... now! This is a stick up!" Gripok Ti slips out of hiding. Familiar grey eyes stare up at Bail Organa and Anneke. Before the figure can speak, however, the Togruta enters. He spins swiftly and reaches out with his hand, yelling, "Get down!" Obi-Wan Kenobi slips out of hiding. FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi tries to rip Gripok Ti's BVR-2 Blaster Repeater out of his hands! COMBAT: Gripok Ti's BVR-2 Blaster Repeater rips free of his hand and flies into Obi-Wan Kenobi's. Of course! What gracious a teacher the monkeylizard is. Corrected by such a fine specimen of class, the boy can only gape wordlessly and flush a bright shade of pink. Well, maybe no one /else/ noticed. The rest of the cuisine drops with soft, squishy plops onto the floor, with the surprise of a stick up and all. Liam groans softly. Another food tragedy. Erdal is remainning silent and claps his hands with the others, he watches the young woman and the stands up he shakes his head as he notices Gripok Ti jumps out of nowhere and pointing his weapon towards Anneke, he thinks for a second... "You made a wrong decision now." he says angrily.. FORCE: Erdal angrily calls upon the Dark Side of the Force. Anneke is just stunned by this, not even knowing what is going on as everything suddenly starts to happen. Her skin goes pail and she hears it is a stick up even as the weapon goes flying from the man's hands. She hasn't even had time to react before that. Then she just blinks a few times, watching. The shock makes her look almost composed. Deleterious is about to take food which is openly offered by a waiter when the man in question is startled away. Displeased, the Kowakian whirls around to find the source of this most unacceptable reaction. A series of shrieked curses are thrown in Gripok Ti's direction and, armed or not, the monkey leaps into the air intent on landing on his face. From where she is standing, far away from the center of attetion, Terienn can't hope to do anything to help, for the moment. When any screaming or diving for cover stars amongst the more genteel folks assembled here, the young officer takes this opportunity to drop to a crouch and silently, slowly unholster her own blaster. COMBAT: Deleterious lashes out at Gripok Ti with his fists! COMBAT: Gripok Ti dodges Deleterious's attack. It all happens so fast, Bail does not have the chance to react, in any way. One moment, the alien is pointing a blaster at Anneke, the next moment, the alien is disarmed. The crisis momentarily difused, Bail steps forward past the two ladies, cane held ready. Graham pushes off of his post where he has been holding up the wall. He moves in towards the disturbance his gaze tries to find the honoree thinking she may be in danger. He finds her moving quickly that direction but is slowed by the crowed. With his fellow flight officers in tow, Ryka makes his way to the Gendaryll Restaurant. With all the commotion, he pauses, uncertain what is going on. The old lady goes down and then this Togruta is before the three with its blaster drawn. Breha looks more annoyed than impressed with this display of violence. Suddenly the blaster flies away and the queen smirks at this blatant attempt at violence. "You are out of order coming in here like this." She turns then to her handmaidens. "Remove this being! Sire, please direct them." The handmaidens forming the lane and holding flowers drop what they have and draw from beneath the folds of their dresses weapons that are turned to the Togruta. Master of elegance and grace and conveniently a good distance away, Liam doesn't particularly bother to hide, or duck for cover. Especially when the appearance of an Obi-Wan draws a sudden shade of white to his face, a flicker of recognition in gray eyes. Anger... Anger... Hate and Anger comes to the face of the young bodyguard, he is clearly raged, he jumps forward towards Gripok Ti in an attempt to smash him with his huge hands... COMBAT: Erdal lashes out at Gripok Ti with his fists! COMBAT: Gripok Ti dodges Erdal's attack. The growing melee at the center of the crowd makes it even more unlikely that Terienn can help at this juncture, so she smoothly rises from her crouch and begins scanning the sentients again. A ha. There's one. Holstering her blaster, she heads towards Graham. "Excuse me. Sir?" she tentatively addresses. Gripok Ti moves quickly as the blaster flies out of his hand. This has happened to him before, it seems. He lurches forward, the monkey missing him and the man's punch whizzing by in the air. He's intent on the women, knowing they're the weakness... but there is bail... old man bail with his cane. The Togruta tries to grapple Bail and take him as a hostage and protection! COMBAT: Gripok Ti lashes out at Bail Organa with his fists! COMBAT: Bail Organa parries Gripok Ti's attack with his Leer Bird Bone Cane. Deleterious misses. This is becoming all too common for the poor Kowakian who now lands on the head of a rather ostentatious lady of the aristocracy instead of the intended target. She promptly begins to scream, arms flailing in desperation. Not one to really care who the victim is as long as vengeance is met, the monkey growls and starts gnawing on her hair. Bail nods at the Queen's command. Cane still held ready, the King is about to order the Handmaidens to remove this alien trash when Erdal intervenes. His attack fails and then suddently the alien is coming at Bail. Bail parries with ease and then signals the Handmaidens. "Any beings who are set on violence, leave now or the Queen's bodyguards will force you." As Bail deals with this ruffian, Breha takes Anneke by the arm and pulls her back toward their table amid the relative safety of more handmaidens who act as human shields. She signs something to the young lady as she watches her husband deal ably with the situation. Kenobi watches the monkey lizard whiz by and attack the hair of some lovely woman.. who is ostentatious to boot! Rather quietly he raises his hand, looking between the monkey lizard and Gripok Ti... FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi hurls a small rock toward Gripok Ti! .. and throws a small rock at the Togruta. COMBAT: Gripok Ti tries to dodge, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's flying debris moderately wounds him. Anneke? Hasn't moved. Until Breha suddenly pulls her back. Quite an easy process any way you look at it. A slight nod of her head towards Breha. She takes the moment to sit down and grab the nearest drink at hand, which happens to be a flute of champagne that she takes a long sip of. Once more, it probably makes her seem more calm than she really is. Fighting, not a little nurse's forte, but dealing with odd creatures, that, Liam can probably do. Pilfering a deliciously sweet treat off the desert table, the boy calls out, "Hey, monkey! Catch!" And, tosses the confection in the Kowakian's direction, with some poor accuracy. Gripok Ti curses as a rock hits him in his tail lekku! He turns around and, what's this... wrist-blaster! He opens fire on Obi-Wan, who he's really had enough of! But maybe it's a distraction, he's running toward the eastern path, trying to break the surrounding of these armed handmaidens! COMBAT: Gripok Ti wields his Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster. COMBAT: Gripok Ti fires his Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster at Obi-Wan Kenobi! FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi raises his hand and deflects Gripok Ti's blaster bolt. Graham moves along with the crowd though he is sure the guards are enough he nods to them turning out placing himself in front of the queen and guest of honor as well. Still unsure what all is going on, Ryka holds his officers back and waits to see what is actually going on. An armed figure running away from a bodyguard draws an automatic and nearly instantaneous response from the Mon Calamari guard ... who are, surely, Meena Till's bodyguard, though why they would let their principal risk coming HERE, who can say? They raise their repeaters, covering the running figure. "Halt!" one shouts. So ... they've learned a little bit of caution about opening fire, but it's not likely to last. When Graham starts following the crowd, Terienn keeps following after him. She tries again to get his attention. "Sir? I was wondering if I could speak to you about yesterday, and the President of Sullust..." The King hesitates as more violence breaks out between the alien and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Handmaidens stand ready, forming a barrier separating the royal party from threats to their lives. Bail does not give the order to fire, yet, waiting to see if the Jedi will resolve the situation. "Wohhhh," says Deleterious with a beak full of hair. At the sight of the flying treat, he leaps away from his victim, gobbling the food the moment he touches ground. The poor lady is left still screaming and frantic, with her blonde hair which is now... a tad... covered in a brownish coat. Meena Tills emerges from the arches of the hotel, only to have some of his bodyguard push h him ignominiously under the cover of a chair. They don't take chances, do they? The man turns his eyes at the one asking questions. "Of course I am sorry," Graham's gaze still scans making sure there is not additional danger in the area. He looks back to the officer. "What did you want to know?" Kenobi takes a step forward and lets the bolts collide with his hand. They vanish instantly. A moment later he reaches out with his other hand and sets his jaw, saying, "Block all the exits!" Senatorial Guard begin guarding East Entry. FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi hurls a small restaurant chair toward Gripok Ti! COMBAT: Gripok Ti dodges Obi-Wan Kenobi's flying debris. A chair spins off the ground and flies at Gripok Ti, apparently of its own whim! Great success! Perhaps another to keep the monkey occupied. Liam juggles a strawberry tart, before making another sugar lob in the creature's direction. His accuracy is poorer, the second time around - the treat slaps another panicked aristocrat in the back of the head, who, perhaps taking it as an assault on her person, lets out a shriek and drops in a dead faint. The young bodyguard is seriously angry, Gripok Ti ruined the ball, he curses heavily, "You will pay for this." he says and rises his fists towards him, he jumps towards him to slam him... COMBAT: Erdal lashes out at Gripok Ti with his fists! Gripok Ti leaps and bounds out of the way... look a chair. It looks like the Togruta jumps over the flying debris just as he spins and opens fire on the charging Erdal! COMBAT: Gripok Ti raises his Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster to fire, but Erdal moderately wounds him. Breha looks over to Anneke, the girl now apparently her own concern with Bail handling the situation. "Are you well, my dear? Are you able to continue or should we retire back to the safety of the ship?" The queen wears a look of deep concern. At Kenobi's command, the King and the Handmaidens begins to withdraw from the center of the room towards one of the exits. Looking over his shoulder, Bail glances at Breha and Anneke and signals. Gripok Ti grunts and is knocked sideways from the blow of Erdal, but he's only moderately hit an dhe starts moving again, heading toward the hospital and straight at the Senate Guards. Terienn's eyes are also scanning the scene to make sure things are still, relatively, under control. Then she takes a step bacward away from the fray. "First, if now is not a good time, I can try to get in touch with you again sometime soon." There's a subtle note of urgency in her voice. Looking to find a face she recognizes, Nissa spots Ryka, and quicly moves to hang back with him. Anneke takes another sip of the drink, taking another deep breath. "If it..." Then she sees Bail's signal and then stands up to apparently follow along with Breha and their bodyguards further. Graham looks from the action back to the officer. "I belive master kenobi has things under control." The padawan says to her, his attention back on her. "It is okay what would you like to know?" he asks still calm and kindly. While the situation with the would-be mugger/kidnapper is relatively tame, on the other side of the restaurant things are escalating exponentially -- specially the lady who was previously wearing Deleterious as a hat realizes what the foul brown stuff all over her hair is. Her screams become passionate cries for blood. There is always one rule to remember, lest fear be turned to rage in the human female: don't mess with the hair. The Kowakian has no time to go for the second treat at all as the raging aristocrat now gives chase to him, who in turn flees in the general direction of Liam. Breha sees Bail signal as well and she helps Anneke up. Wrapping a motherly arm around the girl's waist, she nods to those around them as they begin withdrawing towards the hotel's safety. Ryka moves closer to his Commander, eyes wide as he watches bedlam and calm in all the parts of the hotel. "I have never..." he says shocked. Obi-Wan keeps his hand raised... "Set for stun, take him down!" he orders again. FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi hurls a small cafe table toward Gripok Ti! COMBAT: Gripok Ti dodges Obi-Wan Kenobi's flying debris. This time a table flips end-over-end towards Gripok Ti. It collides with the ground afterwards. As the Queen and Anneke withdraw, the King of Alderaan and the Handmaidens take up position in front of the exit to the South, ready to block anyone with deadly force. Gripok Ti leaps over the last table in his way, which seems to be moving-- it WAS moving. ANd with a push off the flying table he tries to run past the guards to the east. COMBAT: Gripok Ti tries to sneak or bluff past Senatorial Guard but is stopped and attacked! COMBAT: Senatorial Guard fire their SoroSuub UZ-5 Heavy Repeaters at Gripok Ti! COMBAT: Gripok Ti tries to dodge, but Senatorial Guard's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. Terienn nods and efficiently launches into her request, with an appropriately lowered vocal volume. "I will try to be brief. I hope to find someone who would be willing to help coordinate the various investigations into President Nonobi's disapperance, since many people and organizations seem so interested in locating him Since you were tasked to be one of his protectors, you were the first person I thought of." Meena Tills emerges from the cover his men had put him into and is quickly escorted by his men into the midst of the Senatorial Guard, though that action brings him closer to the fleeing Gripok Ti The men of Squad 40 finally make it to the Ylaasin Parkway exit and block it. They prepare to fire should any hostilities draw near. Nissa halts beside Ryka, cautious as she takes in the odd scene around her. To no one in particular, she says, "...I don't know if I want to know what's going on." "Just stay back and stay low," comes Ryka's answer as he dives for cover as more blaster fire happens. The situation with the monkey is a serious crisis. Why would anyone bother with a small-time robber, when a kingly presence now serves to start all kinds of trouble when others are simply occupied elsewhere? No, Liam, tamer of beasts, conqueror of razor grass, master of medpacks, knows full well the dangers a loose monkey lizard entails. Another handful of creamy surprise, the young L'hnnar boy tosses. This time, not at the animal, but at the woman behind it. "Come on, monkey!" The restaurant and park are in chaos! People are running around, including one woman with poop on her head. Things are flying at random towards Gripok Ti, who has attempted to get into the medical center. Many of the exits have been blocked. The young bodyguard stikes Gripok Ti clearly, looks like there is a bruise in his eye, he rises his voice, "Protect the King and Queen." he says and tries to strike him again... COMBAT: Erdal lashes out at Gripok Ti with his fists! COMBAT: Gripok Ti tries to dodge, but Erdal hits and lightly wounds him. Obi-Wan frowns as things are tossed around, and people are injured. He sets his jaw and closes his eyes, then lifts his hand again... FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi hurls a small rock toward Gripok Ti! COMBAT: Gripok Ti tries to dodge, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's flying debris mildly wounds him. FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi hurls a small rock toward Erdal! COMBAT: Erdal tries to dodge, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's flying debris mildly wounds him. ... another small rock whizzes out towards Gripok Ti and Erdal! Both are struck thoroughly on their armor plating! Dink! From the protection of the overturned chair, Ryka points to Obi and says to Nissa "Watch that." Gripok Ti is driven away by a hail of blaster fire. He glances south briefly and then north... he makes up his mind quickly, and since the path is clear back toward the people he heads toward them and Erdal who hits him again. He seems to be heading back toward the hotel, but along the northward side of things. And that little rock is back to hit him again! But in the confusion of being hit, he tries to run through the north exit. COMBAT: Gripok Ti sneaks or bluffs past Legion I Corusca - Squad 40 and makes it through to Coruscant: Ylaasin Parkway. Bail watches the alien get past the Republic troops. The main instigator of the disruption gone, he relaxes and lowers his cane. Looking around, Bail takes stock of the situation. "What the.." one of the guardsman says as Gripok rushes past. "You're on report, Johnson! Give me those credits!" he snaps them away and has the man under him arrested. Nissa drops the ground as things start flying through the air again, scrambling backward till she finds a bit of cover. She wedges her back against a table, nodding toward Ryka, though unsure if he sees the gesture or not. Breha emerges from behind one of the colonnades and looks around from behind her handmaiden escorts. The queen catches sight of Bail, but holds position for now until she receives the all clear. Graham nods, "Well, I don't know much help I was, I was placed where I was because of reports of an attempt to kidnap him, and that is exactly what happened I will do all I can though and will be glad to help." the young man finishes. Meena Tills is again put into a protected position by his guard. One of them shouts, "He went north!" Deleterious does not care about treats any longer. The King of the Landing Pad is only intent on surviving the obese member of the aristocracy with feces on her hair now giving chase to him. How unusual he looks, this monkey in his red suit running for deal life while the fat lady follows. The song she sings, though, promises to end no show but that of the Kowakian's life. Whether Liam's attempts were meant to help or foil, they did little stop the noble behemoth at the heels. Ryka, the brave fighter pilot, peers carefully from behind the table where he and Nissa have decided to observe the festivities. "Uh, looks like it is stopping now." Anneke, still standing there, just riding this out. She really doesn't have a clue what else to do, since this wasn't exactly on the program! Some relief warms the edges off Terienn's professional gaze at Graham. It's unlikely any of us could have done more, except to discover the bodies sooner," she replies both grimly and sympathetically. "His friends on Thyferra, Elmoriyah, and elsewhere are technically speaking just be supporting actors in the investigation. Someone needs to make sure that the SPD is kept apprised." Obi-Wan looks around, then focuses on Deleterious. He stares at him a moment, then looks at the poop-ridden woman. Finally he says, "Arrest that monkey!" The men of Squad 40 proceed to surround the King of the Landing Pad. Nissa is a little more wary about even looking past the table, but she does venture a brief glance, and...blinks. Then frowns at the sight she sees of a very hissy and angry noblewoman chasing...something. She immediately hides behind the table again. "I...vote we stay here," she says simply, as if in normal conversation. Breha looks at Anneke and then orders off one of her ladies to get the girl a drink of something to revive her. "Are you injured, my dear?" The tamer of beasts can so become the charmer of nobles. With a perfectly-dimpled smile, a bright shine to those gray eyes, and a compelling argument, fueled by social training and a mischievous gleam, Liam calls out to the woman. "My lady, it will do wonders for your complexion! The restorative properties are the most sought-after in the Galaxy!" The huge bodyguard strikes Gripok Ti one last time but he is hit by a flying rock coming from Obi-Wan Kenobi, he rises his hand towards it and gets distracted, he is shocked that a Jedi is attacking him as well, "Watchout!" he says and with this distraction Gripok Ti manages to flee from his grasp and leave, after the rock hits his body, he rises up, coughing, "Nice job Jedi." he says... Anneke's head shakes back and forth. "No. Nothing even touched me." She says quietly. Looking back to that seat she was in, but remaining standing as the glass of water is brought to her and she begins to drink it. Meena Tills slips quietly out of cover, his bodyyguard setting up a perimeter and keeping an eye on the hospital windows. He saunters over to Ry and Nissa's table. "My lucky place!" he observes to Ryka cheerfully as he takes cover behind the same table as them. "I will speak to my master soon, there were many groups thought to be looking to what has been done he had placed me in the position of guard a link between the jedi and the president.." Graham says to the officer looking back as the crowd calms once more. Yes, the fight is over and so steps out Ryka from his table retreat "Well, that was..uhm...interesting." The vengeful aristocrat slows down, blinking at Liam. A curious hand goes up to caress her set of poo-covered hair. "Why, yes, it will do wonders for my complexion," she echoes, her voice a tad vacant. Nodding, clearly convinced, she turns and walks off. As for Deleterious, the fact that a number of men are moving in is not lost to him. "Gnyah!" he declares. "Wohhh. Gya-ah-hahahahaha." Such valiant words! Such courage! Such... a perfect hiding spot behind the young boy's legs. Breha nods, reassured by this, though her gaze still darts over Anneke for a moment. She pulls from a pocket hidden in her dress's folds a comlink and with it speaks quietly. Within moments, the conductor of the chamber orchestra begins playing something soft and calming. Bail orders the Handmaidens to unblock the exit south. Leaving the women behind, he crosses the room to where Breha and Anneke have taken cover. Addressing the Queen, he says, "M'lady? We are going on?" The more human feeling leaking out from Terienn quickly retreats into well-practiced neutrality. "Ah. Well, of course I wouldn't ask you to do anything if there is any potential conflict with your instructions from other sources." Meena Tills looks sidelong at Nissa. "A somewhat less dramatic moment than last time, wouldn't you say?" Breha shrugs and glances at Anneke as the young lady revives herself, leaving the answer to the king's question to the debutante. "What more could go wrong?" Anneke says, a somewhat sardonic pout to go with the words. "It was one person, and it seems to be over." She shrugs, and sips from the drink again, her expression less giddy or nervous than before the attack, and a lot more tired looking. "And I'm alright." Obi-Wan stands beside the guards as they close in on the Kowakian. He frowns doubt at it, then says, "Put it in prison. Let's see if we can get it to testify anything." He looks up at the boy. "And him, too. They can share a cell." Nissa glances between Ryka and Meena, not quite sure she wants to come out of the cover of the table yet. Her attention finally settles on the Senator as he speaks. "Quite," she replies. "I don't believe it will be a problem, more to get the information to begin." The padawan says to the officer nodding "We will get this figured out, I believe more than myself will be able to help." Graham looks back towards those he wished to protect in the confusion though things seem now to have calmed. Meena Tills sighs, emerging from the cover of the table, and approaches Anneke. "I wanted to give you my congratulations on your coming out," he says with an oddly jaunty humor, "But now we can congratulate each other for not getting in the way of a blaster bolt, and then I must be on about my business." Breha nods at Anneke and Bail. "Sire, I doubt we shall have an organized reception line again, but perhaps you would lead Anneke for a turn around the floor?" Monkey and boy, reunited at last. The human's hands are sticky with deserts, but with blasters directed at him, up they go in the air. Liam shoots Obi-Wan a dirty look, then returns his attention to the guards. "He's just my pet, misters! He got all scared, when the robber showed up!" Ryka also makes his way to the King and Queen to whom he bows properly. Then to Anneke he nods "Lady Anneke, congratulations." He says simply. Bail smiles and nods at the Queen. After a nod to Ryka, he firmly taking Anneke's hand, he leads her onto the floor. His free hand at the girl's waist, the King begins to lead Anneke around the floor in a series of step hops, twirls and dips. "Thank you." Anneke says towards Meena. "Even if it is a dubious honor to have. The... blaster thing, that is." She says, biting her lip for a moment before looking towards the others. "Thank you as well." She says to Ryka. And looks back and forth... until she's suddenly guided to the floor with a squeek of surprise! Meena Tills chuckles softly, then turns, inclining his head to Nissa and Ry as he passes. Finally, Nissa stands, and steps carefully around the table, offering Meena part of a smile as he leaves. Ryka says, "Prime Minister," Ryka says in greeting and departing." The King of the Landing Pad is not what most would call intelligent, but he IS shrewd. Armed men, the boy with hands raised -- it does not take a genius to figure out. The Kowakian mimics the boy and raises both arms. "Scared showed up wohhhh," he echoes. "Wohhhh gnyah!" Golden eyes dart in every direction, studying the area. Breha smiles at her husband and Anneke and looks around at the gathering as others of Coruscant society take the hint and begin dancing as well. But the guards around Liam get her attention and she walks over to where the boy and the monkey thing are surrounded. "Gentlemen, you don't intend to arrest this young man, do you?" After some very creative thought, Liam adds, very softly. "He poops when he gets scared." Have you /seen/ an offended Kowakian? There's a reason the boy keeps his voice down. "I appologize. I am Graham Lane." Graham says to the officer forgetting he hasn't introduced himself properly to her before. About to say something to Nissa, Ryka's comsys beeps and he listens to it for a moment "Commander, it seems we should head to the Ryloth, duty calls." "Brae Terienn," the young officer bounces back to Graham out of habit. "I have other people to try to meet with, so please excuse me, Mr. Lane." With a grateful nod of her head, she turns on her heel and quietly departs. The current selection comes to an end. Bail brings Anneke to a halt, releases her and applauds the musicians. He smiles warmly and says, "Anneke, you are an excellent dancer." "You're too kind, Highness." Anneke says. "I still feel like I'm tripping half the time no matter what my dance master says." She ends that with a dancer's curtsey towards the king. Graham nods "Nice to meet you again." The young man says as she moves away. He turns to look around again finding the one they started off coming to recognize. He makes his way over there. "congratulations lady Anneke." The padawan says with a bow of his body. Breha frowns at the monkey, but looks back at the guards reassuringly. "If you release the boy into my care, I assure you, he will be returned to his parents as soon as possible." And, then the mirth is gone from the boy's face, eyes darkening at the Queen's words. Quickly, he averts his gaze down to the monkey, lips quivering. Deleterious knows how to read faces. The one on the young sentient says it all. "Gnyah!" he declares, lowering his arms. One claw moves casually behind his back. Golden eyes are narrowed. The King waits. Bail nods to Anneke and Graham and then moves off to get a glass of something soothing. Anneke smiles towards Graham. "Thank you." She says towards the thankfully familiar face amidst this ocean of people she'll probably have a hard time remembering if they speak to her again tonight! "How are you?" "Bah," Obi-Wan declares grumpily. "You," he gestures at the monkey, "Gnyah-wanna mangh! Jeesu conga-mono." He looks at the boy, and then Breha. "He can escape a youth detention facility this time. The monkey and the boy can be taken back to the boy's parents." He pauses. "Guards, dismissed." The guards depart. Liam glares at Obi-Wan, then takes a good look at the Kowakian. And winks. Yeah, he's thinking what the monkey's thinking. Breha is a true lady and has no thoughts of poo or mischief. But as a lady from a proper Alderaanian family with more than a few boys of Liam's age, she's not blind. "Thank you, Master Kenobi. Now, if you'll come along with me, young man and bring your pet as well, we'll see you off to where you should be." The queen's regal tone is firm as she speaks to Liam and the king of the Landing Pad. The stench of feces is quite dominant at this point in the proximity of the monkey. Between the various gift and gassy escapes, how could it not? The King of the Landing Pad waits for Liam or anyone to start moving, keeping still, keeping silent and keeping his claw behind his back. With sensors for various disreputable aromas, a bevy of maintenance droids, little things you'll remember from the corridors of the Death Star, zip out into the open to wash and wax the floor beneath the monkey lizard and Liam. "I am well enough so far. I am sorry things went so crazy during this party for you." a small laugh escapes the padawan as he speaks. "How are you." Graham looks around as if to say with all of this. Tap. Tap. The boy's booted foot hits the floor in time. Two. One. "Now!" No blaster sights on him, the boy boldly snags a sugar snap and chunks it at the Jedi's head. And, then he turns and bolts! Anneke shrugs a bit. "OK, I suppose." She says as she stands there near the dancefloor, hands folding in front of herself at lap level. "Not like anyone could help what happened. Didn't realize I was known enough for someone to kill me." Cued by the call, Deleterious A. Cahoot -- upstanding gentlebeing of civil society -- brings out his claw, finally revealing its contents. A mass of foul brown material is quickly flung in the direction of the robed Jedi. "Gya-ah-hahahahaha!" With no time wasted, the Kowakian springs into leaps in the direction the young boy took. COMBAT: Deleterious wields his Monkey Droppings. COMBAT: Deleterious throws his Monkey Droppings at Obi-Wan Kenobi! FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi raises his hand and catches Deleterious's thrown Monkey Droppings. "Do not worry to much for such things, you will be well protected." The young man looks back to the floor. He glances around at all those still here before back to the lady president "Would you like to dance?" Graham asks as he breaks the silence. Breha frowns and shakes her head, remembering the regalia and insignia of young Liam for the future as she turns and heads back to her table to rest. The little tart flies wide, but the monkey poop splats into Kenobi's hand. "Yuck," he grimaces. The Jedi Master wipes the gunk off his hand, and onto his coat, then ventures off. "Sure." Anneke says with a smile and holds her hand out towards Graham with her palm down for him to take and begin to lead the dance onwards. "I understand the protection thing." She says, "Still too bad it had to happen." Graham nods taking the lady's hand leading her onto the dance floor, the young man listening to the music to get the step to it. His other hand finds the lady's waist and begins circle steps on the floor. Category:June 2008 RP Logs